Walkthrough:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy/Flüstergras/Report/Teil 2
Hauptseite Hallo und herzlich willkommen zum zweiten Report-Kapitel meines fantastischen Walkthroughs für Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy! Die erste Report-Geschichte war ja auf gleich mehreren Ebenen ziemlich harter Tobak, weshalb wir es hier etwas ruhiger angehen lassen. In diesem Kapitel werden deshalb drei Berichte behandelt, die zu etwa 80% aus kampflosem Gelaber bestehen – einzig im Bericht 2 wird ein neuer Charakter auf eine Handvoll lahmer Gegner gehetzt… Also, auf geht's! Terra Branford Terra Im zweiten Bericht gebührt euch die Ehre, einige Kämpfe mit Terra Branford zu bestreiten, einer wirklich besonderen jungen Dame. Ihr Vater ist eine Esper namens Maduin, was Terra nicht nur zu einer halben Beschwörung macht, sondern ihr auch die Gabe der Magie gewährt, was in der seit 1.000 Jahren magiefreien Welt von Final Fantasy VI mehr als ungewöhnlich ist. In ihr schlummern gewaltige Kräfte, die von zwielichtigen Gestalten missbraucht werden, damit diese ihrerseits an Macht gelangen, indem Terra ihres freien Willens beraubt wird. Und so kommt es, dass diese unschuldige junge Dame zu Beginn von FFVI wie auch im zwölften Zyklus von Dissidia 012 auf Seiten des eigentlichen Feindes kämpft – ohne überhaupt kämpfen zu wollen. Und wer nicht kämpfen will, hat auch kein Interesse, die Handlung seines Spiels voranzutreiben, weshalb Terra am Ende zwar der wohl bekannteste spielbare Charakter in FFVI ist, aber keineswegs der Protagonist des Spiels (diese Rolle würde ich eher Lock Cole oder Celes Chère zuteilen), sondern vielmehr Gegenstand der Handlung von Final Fantasy VI. Ganz unverständlich ist ihre Ansicht zum Kampf allerdings auch nicht: In FF sehen wir regelmäßig Himmelfahrtskommandos in Form von vier Jugendlichen, die einen mit den Mächten des Teufels ausgestatteten Herrscher stürzen wollen, oder einer Handvoll Umweltaktivisten im Kampf gegen den gewissenlosen Vorsitz eines weltumspannenden Energiekonzerns – und dann ist da Terra, die doch lieber zuhause bleiben und ihre Ruhe haben möchte. Terras Angriffe basieren allesamt auf Zaubersprüchen, die in Final Fantasy VI erlernt werden können – entsprechend sind all ihre Attacken, mit Ausnahme derer während einer Chase Sequence, magischer Natur. Während viele andere Magier jedoch auf Fernkampf spezialisiert sind, kann Terra ebenfalls im Nahkampf glänzen und auf verschiedenen Distanzen mächtig Schaden erteilen. Da sie bei fast allen Angriffen Projektile erzeugt, die vom Gegner abgewehrt und reflektiert werden können, ist im Umgang mit ihr etwas Vorsicht geboten.left|145px|In ihrer Esperform wird Terra richtig sauer! Außerdem bewegt Terra sich am Boden so langsam wie kein anderer Krieger Cosmos’, und nach einem erfolgreichen HP-Angriff regeniert sich ihr BRV nicht ganz so schnell wie bei den meisten anderen Charakteren. Apropos, zu den drei HP-Attacken, die Terra bereits auf Level 1 beherrscht, wird nur noch eine einzige hinzukommen, weshalb Chase Sequences und HP-Folgeangriffe nicht vernachlässigt werden sollten, zumal gerade Tornado nicht besonders zielsicher ist. Während ihres EX Mode Trance nimmt Terra ihre Gestalt als Esper an, deren Kräfte sie in FFVI wie auch im Plot von Dissidia selten zu kontrollieren vermag – ein Umstand, der euch im Kampf mit ihr zum Glück nicht kümmern muss. In diesem Zustand erhält sie die Fähigkeiten Glide zum Fliegen, die ihr schon bei Kuja kennengelernt habt, und Chainspell. Damit kann jeder Angriff, den Terra benutzt, ein zweites Mal ohne jede Ladezeit ausgeführt werden, wenn die entsprechende Angriffstaste ein zweites Mal gedrückt wird. Das funktioniert nicht nur bei einzelnen Sprüchen wie etwa Tornado, sondern auch bei Kombinationen wie Fire → Firaga oder der mächtigen Zauberabfolge Holy Combo → Flare → Ultima (verfügbar ab Level 27), dem wohl mächtigsten Angriff des ganzen Spiels. Nutzt also den EX Mode ausgiebig für die Ausführung von Chainspell, bevor ihr Terra ihren EX Burst Riot Blade einsetzen lasst. Um diese Fähigkeit, die auf ihrer Desperation Attack in FFVI basiert, perfekt auszuführen, müsst ihr durch schnelles und abwechselndes Drücken von und zwei Leisten füllen. |YT=GXmHXDyK-K4 }} Diese Zaubersprüche kennt Terra auf Level 1: — |BBE1=Chase |BBN2=Blizzard Combo |BBD2=Close |BBR2=Low |BBB2=Terra verhaut den Gegner mit Eisbrocken in beiden Händen. Mit dem Analog-Pad kann die Richtung des Wall Rush-Effekts geändert werden. |BBE2=Wall Rush (→) / (↑) |BLN1=Blizzara |BLD1=Mid |BLR1=Low |BLB1=Terra verschießt einen großen Eisbrocken, der bei Kontakt mit dem Gegner zersplittert. |BLE1=Magic Block, Wall Rush (→) |BLN2=Thundara |BLD2=Long |BLR2=Low |BLB2=Der Gegner wird von vier Blitzen umzingelt, die sich ihm nähern. |BLE2=Chase |HBN1=Tornado |HBD1=Close |HBR1=High |HBB1=Um Terra herum entstehen drei kleine Tornados, die zu einem großen verschmelzen. |HBE1=Absorb, Wall Rush (↑) |HBN2=Flood |HBD2=Long |HBR2=Unblockable |HBB2=Terra lässt drei Wassersäulen entstehen, die aus dem Boden schießen. |HLN1=Tornado |HLD1=Close |HLR1=High |HLB1=Um Terra herum entstehen drei kleine Tornados, die zu einem großen verschmelzen. |HLE1=Absorb, Wall Rush (↑) |HFN1=Firaga |HFR1=Unblockable |HFB1=Der Gegner findet sich in einer Flammenexplosion wieder. Folgeangriff nach Fire. Tastenkombination: — |HFE1=Wall Rush (→) }} Bericht 2: Inherited Memories -2- Ihr schaltet den zweiten Bericht frei, indem ihr Vaans Kapitel im Main Scenario 012 beendet. Der Text zeigt einen ersten Ausschnitt aus den Erinnerungen, die im ersten Bericht erwähnt wurden. Der Staat, in dem der Wissenschaftler und seine Frau leben, wird von den umliegenden Ländern bedroht, weshalb eine Superwaffe her muss – bei dieser handelt es sich um ein Kind mit immensen Kräften, das in einem Experiment des Wissenschaftlers entstanden ist. Er und seine Frau ziehen es nun auf, obwohl eigentlich der Staat seine Hand draufhalten will, weil es immerhin kein normales Kind ist, sondern von ihnen als Waffe angesehen wird. Wo da jetzt die Verbindung zu Dissidia 012 besteht, ist noch völlig unklar, doch das wird sich irgendwann noch ergeben. To A New Path Geht ins Customization-Menü und rüstet Terra aus. Da sie alles tragen kann, was auch Kuja anlegen kann, braucht ihr dafür nicht einmal shoppen zu gehen, wenn ihr den ersten Bericht beendet habt, da ihr bereits alles Nötige im Inventar habt. Als Summon macht sich Mandragora sehr gut, falls ihr sie gekauft habt, ansonsten tut Ifrit AUTO aber auch seinen Dienst. Wählt nun im Text die Worte “tool of war” aus, um zu sehen, was Terra so treibt, nachdem Vaan ihr geraten hat, sich irgendwo zu verstecken, um nicht kämpfen zu müssen. Sie denkt über seine Worte nach und beobachtet dabei Manikins, die auf dem Weg zu Cosmos’ Thron sind, um die Göttin anzugreifen. Wenn diese jedoch stirbt, stirbt auch Vaan, und das kann und will Terra (leider) nicht zulassen. Also, auf in den Kampf! Nun dürft ihr insgesamt vier Kämpfe gegen schwächere Manikins bestreiten, von denen ihr die ersten drei in der bis dato unbekannten Arena und den letzten im bestreitet. Zuerst geht es einem Imaginary Soldier auf Level 1, einem Manikin von Cloud, an den Kragen. Seine BRV-Angriffe Sonic Break und Rising Fang sind relativ stark, sind aber recht langsam und lassen sich daher leicht blocken, und seinem einzigen HP-Angriff Braver, der in der Luft ausgeführt wird, kann man problemlos ausweichen. Nach dem ersten Kampf bemerkt Terra, dass die Manikins offenbar in einer Art Rage sind, was auch erklärt, warum sie überhaupt gegen eine Kriegerin Chaos’ kämpfen, denn wie wir im ersten Bericht gelernt haben, tun sie das normalerweise nicht. Jedenfalls startet anschließend der zweite Kampf gegen einen Imitation Despot auf Level 1, der eine Kopie von Mateus darstellt. Dieser beherrscht keine direkten Attacken, weshalb ihr nichts zu befürchten habt, wenn ihr nicht gerade irgendwo reinrennt oder euch Flare auf die Pelle rückt – in dem Fall könnt ihr Tornado zur Abwehr einsetzen. Der dritte Manikin befindet sich schon auf Level 2: Es handelt sich um die Ultimecia-Imitation Transient Witch. Sie beherrscht den nervigen BRV-Fernangriff Knight's Blade, allerdings habe ich die Erfahrung gemacht, dass sie den nie einsetzt, und der HP-Angriff Great Attractor trifft praktisch nie, weil er ewig lange aufgeladen werden muss. Zum Schluss wird im Order's Sanctuary ein Phantasmal Harlequin auf Level 4 vermöbelt, dessen Angriffe umso stärker werden, je länger das Duell dauert, und der die gleichen Attacken beherrscht wie Kefka in Vaans Kapitel. Im Laufe der vergangenen Kämpfe dürfte sich ferner eure EX-Leiste soweit gefüllt haben, dass ihr mal die Übermacht von Terras Trance ausprobieren könnt. Nach all diesen Kämpfen ist Terra völlig erschöpft und bricht vor den Augen von Cosmos und deren persönlichem Bodyguard, dem Warrior of Light, zusammen. Cosmos spürt Terras Wunsch nach dem Ende des Götterkrieges und will sie deshalb mit ihrer Kraft segnen, doch der Blecheimer findet das gar nicht komisch, ist dieses Mädchen doch eine Kriegerin Chaos'. Zum Glück hat der Spinner nichts zu melden, weshalb Terra Cosmos' Segen erhält und somit im 13. Krieg auf Seiten der Harmonie stehen wird. Bericht 3: Inherited Memories -3- Diesen Bericht könnt ihr nach dem Abschluss von Yunas Kapitel lesen. Ihr erfahrt dort, wie glücklich der Wissenschaftler und seine Frau, der die vererbten Erinnerungen ursprünglich gehörten, mit dem Kind waren. Als aber ein Krieg ausbricht, nimmt das Militär es in seine Obhut und will seine Kräfte nutzen, um den Krieg schnell zu gewinnen. Blöderweise gehorcht es nur seiner „Mutter“, weshalb diese hinzugeholt wird, damit sie ihr Kind ermutigt, dem Staat dienlich zu sein. Zwar will sie das nicht, doch wenn das Kind nicht als Waffe zu gebrauchen ist, ist es für den Staat nutzlos und wird hingerichtet – um das zu verhindern, lässt die Frau zu, dass die feindlichen Armeen geradezu pulverisiert werden… Aber irgendwie fehlt die Verbindung zum Spiel immer noch. No More Savin' Your Skin right|245px|Genau in diesem Moment wird Tidus zum Krieger Cosmos’. Wählt “I desperately wanted to save him” aus und seht, was nach dem vierten Kapitel eigentlich aus Jecht geworden ist… Während Yuna gegen Mateus kämpft, kümmert Jecht sich um den im Sterben liegenden Tidus. Dieser will, dass sein Vater auf Yuna aufpasst, doch der sieht ja gar nicht ein, dass sein Sohn hier mal eben vor seiner Nase verreckt – deshalb überträgt er die göttlichen Kräfte, die er von Cosmos erhalten hat, auf Tidus, bevor Jecht selbst zusammenbricht… Und so liegen nun beide Herrschaften bewusstlos da, als Yuna und Mateus ihren Kampf beenden und Letztgenannter mal eben beschließt, Jecht zu entführen… und ihn zu Chaos höchstpersönlich zu schleppen. Da er nun keiner Gottheit mehr dienlich ist, so Mateus, sei es doch sinnvoll, ihn in einen Krieger der Zwietracht zu verwandeln, um die eigenen Streitkräfte zu stärken. Chaos’ persönlicher Bodyguard Garland wittert den teuflischen Plan, der da gerade ausgebrütet wird, doch Mateus wäre ja nicht DER Imperator, wüsste er sich nicht geschickt rauszureden und den Gott der Zwietracht von seiner Idee zu überzeugen. Jecht und Tidus haben am Ende also die Plätze getauscht und werden im 13. Krieg auf der Seite des jeweils anderen Gottes stehen. Man darf gespannt sein, was für krumme Dinger noch so gedreht werden. Bericht 4: Inherited Memories -4- Der vierte Bericht, der mit dem Abschluss von Kains Kapitel freigeschaltet wird, erzählt von einem zweiten Angriff, den der Staat mit der Macht des Jungen ausführen will. Bloß stellt sich nun die Mutter der „Superwaffe“ quer, da die sich wegen der zahllosen Opfer des ersten Angriffes schwere Vorwürfe macht. Dem gewissenlosen Staat sind solche Gefühlsregungen aber herzlich egal, weswegen die Frau und der Wissenschaftler mal eben wegen Hochverrats verhaftet und eingesperrt wurden, während man an einer Art „Klon“ der Mutter arbeitete, die den Jungen in die vom Staat gewünschten Bahnen lenken soll. Wer jetzt sein Gehirn ganz doll anstrengt, kann nun vielleicht die erste Verbindung zu Dissidia 012 finden… Knowledge Mit der Auwahl von “traitors” seht ihr zunächst eine cutscene-freie Variante von Kains Rückblick aus dem sechsten Kapitel, in dem er von Golbez von den Zyklen des Götterkrieges erfährt. Anschließend stolpert Golbez mehr oder weniger zufällig über Mateus, der es sich standesgemäß auf seinem Thron gemütlich gemacht hat und, was noch viel wichtiger ist, der Kains Plan durchschaut hat. Der Dragoner tut alles, um die Kräfte der Krieger Cosmos' für den nächsten Zyklus des Götterkrieges zu schonen, und Mateus belabert nun Golbez mit einem Monolog über die Frage, woher Kain denn überhaupt dieses Wissen hat, über das nur die Krieger Chaos' verfügen, die sich an sämtliche Zyklen erinnern können. …natürlich ist der Monolog rein rhetorischer Natur, denn Mateus wäre ja nicht DER Imperator, wenn er Golbez nicht längst durchschaut hätte. Doch anstatt ihn als Verräter zu brandmarken und ihm hasserfüllt an die Gurgel zu springen, freut er sich lieber auf die Umsetzung seines Masterplanes, Cosmos zu vernichten und irgendein krummes Ding mit dem göttlichen Segen, der im nach wie vor komatösen Jecht schlummert, zu drehen… Victory Not Left to Chance Wählt ihr “Why must he repeat destruction time and again?” aus, geht das muntere Golbez-Volllabern weiter, diesmal aber mit Ultimecia. Sie glaubt, dass er was ganz Übles mit den Kriegern Cosmos' vorhat, doch Golbez lässt sie eiskalt abblitzen – warum sollte man auch üble Sachen planen, wenn die Manikins einem die ganze Arbeit mit dem Abschlachten der Helden der Harmonie abnehmen. So könnte das auch bis in alle Ewigkeit weitergehen, doch dann erwähnt Golbez was vom „Ende des Konflikes“, was in einem ewigen Krieg doch sehr überraschend klingt – doch auf Ultimecias Anfrage hin dementiert er plötzlich wieder, sowas überhaupt gedacht zu haben. Mysteriös… Hauptseite Kategorie:Walkthrough (Dissidia012)